Bags which have the neck of their open ends gathered and closed by a plastic clip, wire, or plastic twist around the gathered bag neck are known. It is also known to heat seal a closed seal across the entire open end of a bag. It is also known to close the gathered end or neck of the bag by using fused sealing lines which are formed by pushing heated pins through the gathered folds of the gathered neck of the bag.